


The Cover Up | Voltron soulmate AU

by slytherynqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherynqueen/pseuds/slytherynqueen





	The Cover Up | Voltron soulmate AU

The idea of a soulmate has been conceptualized since the word was invented, and what it means varies from person to person. Some like to look for their soulmate as early as possible, others prefer not to look, and to let them find each other by fate, and some don't ever find theirs. When all you get is a name, it's no wonder that people end up with someone who isn't their soulmate by accident. 

~ | ~

Lance McClain would have been one of those people who tried to look for their soulmate as early as possible, if he could read the fucking name. Of course, he had to have a Soulmate who's name wasn't in English or Spanish, but some country that didn't have an alphabet. Lance had taken to wearing long sleeved shirts and jackets for as long as possible during the year, and wearing bracelets on his left arm to cover the name when it got to be way too hot to continue wearing sleeves. 

"I just don't get it, Hunk." Lance complained, hanging upside-down on the couch in the living room of the apartment the best friends shared. Hunk was in the kitchen, testing out some new cupcake recipes he had found online. Hunk had heard this all before, but he knew that saying anything wouldn't get Lance to shut up, so he rolled his eyes, but said nothing. "Why does she have to have a name I can't read?"   
"How do you know it's a girl?" Hunk replied; he knew that Lance was bisexual, the two had come out to each other when they were about 16.   
"I don't!" Lance replied exasperated. He sighed. "How am I supposed to find my soulmate, Hunk?"  
"I don't know, buddy." Hunk replied, putting a batch of cupcakes in the oven before starting on some icing.   
"Not everyone is lucky like you." Lance whined and hugged a pillow to his chest. "How am I supposed to live without my soulmate?'  
"You've lived almost 18 years without your soulmate, Lance." Hunk pointed out, trying to look on the bright side.  
"And I don't want to live another without them!" Lance said, throwing the pillow across the room. Hunk signed, there was no winning with Lance. "Huuuuuuunk, how'd you do it? How did you find Shay?" Lance asked, sitting up, looking at Hunk over the back of the couch into the kitchen.   
"We were in the same cooking class freshman year, you were in that class too." Hunk replied, putting the bowl down which held the now mixed icing. Lance groaned and laid back, hanging off of the couch upside-down again.   
"That's it, I'm getting this thing covered up when I turn 18." Lance said, determined, and Hunk knew that there was no stopping him. 

~ | ~

Keith Kogane, on the other hand, didn't really care either way; he figured he would meet his soulmate when the time was right. Shiro and Adam, Keith's guardians didn't meet until they were in their 20's, and they were really happy together. 

When he turned 18, Keith applied for a job at a tattoo parlour down the street from where he lived. He was going to college for art, and the parlour had really flexible hours and was really accommodating, Keith had also always wanted to be a tattoo artist, Adam had even payed for his first tattoo when he was 16 (needless to say Shiro didn't exactly approve for a while). Keith wasn't really one to date people, he was more of a lone-wolf-type. Keith also never really came out to Adam and Shiro, it was just sort of understood that he could bring people home, and they would be cool with it so long as that person didn't hurt him. 

* * *

True to his word, on his 18th birthday, Lance had made an appointment at the tattoo shop that was closest to the apartment complex that he and Hunk lived in. He was to meet with an artist named Keith who was supposed to be really good, despite being young and new to the shop. He marched into the shop, and waited for his appointment. When he met this Keith guy, he had to admit, Keith was pretty cute. Lance sat in the chair, took off his bracelets and showed Keith his left wrist.   
"I want this covered up." Lance stated, determined. Keith looked at the tattoo and immediately recognized it. There were laws in place about covering soulmate tattoos, but apparently this Lance guy didn't care.   
"Are you sure?" Keith asked, looking into Lance's bright blue eyes as he tugged down his left sleeve reflexively.   
"Yes." Lance replied, obviously determined. Keith sighed and stood up.   
"Okay." Keith replied and walked across the room. He grabbed a band-aid, and put it over Lance's tattoo. "There you go, have a nice day." Keith said and started to walk towards the back room.   
"Hey! This isn't what I wanted!" Lance said, standing up.   
"Unfortunately, that's all I can do for today, come back tomorrow and we can talk." Keith replied, and walked into the back room, not waiting to hear a reply from Lance. 

How was this guy his soulmate? 

* * *

When Lance got home from the tattoo shop, he was furious. How dare Keith not cover up his tattoo, he was a paying customer! He slammed the door shut and Hunk knew that Lance was going to complain again. 

"What happened?" Hunk asked innocently as he took a batch of cupcakes out of the oven. He set a timer for that batch to cool as he started to ice another that he had made earlier.   
"The nerve of the guy at the tattoo shop!" Lance started, sitting at their small four-person table. "Look at this! He didn't so anything! He gave me a bandaid, told me to come back tomorrow and walked away!"   
"Maybe he had a good reason?" Hunk suggested, playing devil's advocate.   
"What reason could he possibly have!?" Lance replied, over dramatically. Hunk sighed and placed a cupcake in front of Lance.   
"He could get in trouble if someone finds out he covered up your soulmate tattoo." Hunk replied, sitting at the table with Lance.   
"Really?" Lance asked, starting to devour the cupcake. Hunk nodded, having another of the cupcakes. "I didn't remember that." Hunk face-palmed.   
"Go back tomorrow, see what happens." Hunk said, and Lance nodded, his mouth full of cupcake. 

~ | ~

Keith went home that night and stared at the name on his wrist. Lance was a pretty common name, and he had met a few over his 18 years of living, but none of them were his soulmate, but this idiot was? How? He couldn't tell Shiro and Adam that he'd finally found his soulmate, not when his soulmate had so obviously given up on trying to find him. It was getting kind of late when Shiro came into Keith's room. Shiro sat on the edge if Keith's bed. When the bed moved was when Keith finally looked up at his older brother.   
"Keith, what's wrong? You haven't said a word since you came home." Shiro said, obviously concerned. "Adam made dinner." He added when Keith still remained silent.   
"Not hungry." Keith said and rolled over, staring at his wall.   
"What's wrong?" Shiro repeated, more demanding than the first time he asked.  
"I found him." Keith replied, trying to be vague, not wanting to say it, but knowing that Shiro would keep pressing if he didn't give him  _something_.   
"Your soulmate, Lance?" Shiro asked for clarification. Adam came upstairs and was standing in the doorway, though Keith didn't hear him come upstairs. Keith nodded.   
"He came into the shop today." Keith added, not wanting to say what he thought and felt aloud.   
"Isn't that a good thing?" Shiro asked, confused.   
"He wanted to get a cover-up." Keith added, choking on his words.   
"Keith, what happened?" Shiro pressed.   
"He's given up, okay!?" Keith exploded, snapping up into a sitting position. "He wanted to get my name covered up! He's stopped looking for me!" Hot tears started to roll down Keith's cheeks as he looked at Shiro, still unaware of Adam's presence. "Get out of my room." He said, laying back down, curling up in a ball. Shiro stood up, and walked to the door. He looked at Adam before looking at Keith who was started to cry into his pillows. Adam closed Keith's bedroom door, leaving the dinner he had brought up on Keith's desk. 

* * *

 The next day, Keith got an idea. He went to the tattoo parlour early, grabbed his name tag and wrote his birth name smaller than his English name on his name tag. Keith was born in Texas, but his dad was half Korean, so when he was born, Keith was given a Korean name and an English name. He just hoped that Lance might notice it when he came in. 

Lance came into the shop and was livid. He marched right up to Keith and demanded a tattoo.   
"Sit down." Keith instructed, gesturing with his chin for Lance to sit in his tattoo chair. "Take off the bandaid." Lance got excited and quickly ripped off the bandaid. Keith started to clean the site for the tattoo.   
"So why do you want it covered up?" Keith asked, as he started to tattoo around his name on his soulmate's skin. As upset as Keith was last night, he was twice as excited now He was playing with Lance now, waiting for him to notice the name tag.   
"My best friend and roommate, Hunk, found his soulmate, all of my siblings have found theirs, even Pidge has found hers, and she never leaves her house!" Lance complained; Keith could tell that he was in for quite the life if Lance was this dramatic about everything. Keith nodded along, he had met a girl named Pidge before, she was the younger sister of one of Shiro's friends, Matt, but that was besides the point.   
"Why not take a trip to Korea?" Keith asked, hoping that Lance would notice the name tag soon.   
"Why would I do that?" Lance asked, Keith stopped tattooing and looked up at Lance.   
"Because that name is in Korean." Keith replied slowly, as if it were obvious, which apparently it wasn't to Lance.   
"It is?!" Lance replied and Keith sighed heavily and went back to tattooing. Keith was starting to get a little warm, so he rolled up his sleeves.   
"Yeah, it is." Keith replied, Lance looked down to see what Keith was putting on his arm. He caught a glimpse of Keith's left wrist and his jaw dropped. He quickly recovered and his demeanour changed dramatically. Keith looked up at Lance, confused. Lance moved his hand, pressing his thumb and pointer-finger to his chin in his iconic pose.   
"The name's Lance." He said flirtatiously and Kieth looked at him, still confused.   
"Yeah, I know." Keith replied. He caught Lance's eyes glancing down at his arm and he made the connection instantly. "I guess you found me." He said, and finished up the tattoo. 

 


End file.
